


Буквы и перья

by Ruta_Penta



Series: Стихи [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: О поэтах, писателях, музыкантах, тусовщиках и прочих странных людях.





	Буквы и перья

***  
Пора приходит браться за перо, -  
А, в крайнем случае, за гелевую ручку  
И, как хлыстом, гонять слова на случку,  
Сливая сливки в форум, как в ведро.

Пора приходит браться за перо,  
Как говорят порой в законе воры,  
И, вторя им, писатели-проворы  
Издателям несут своё добро.

Пора приходит взяться за перо,  
Облысив стрелы, меч отставив в угол.  
Чернила, акварель, мелок и уголь -  
Вот средство обнажить своё нутро,

И даже меч, отточенный остро,  
И скальпель в опытных врачебных лапах  
Не вскроет душу так, как смесь "Пинена" с лаком...  
Пора приходит взяться за перо.

**Двери**

Они открывают двери  
Для тех, кто готов сбежать  
От серого-серого полдня  
В придуманную благодать.  
Они улетают в небо,  
Дышат бензином и клеем,  
Смеются, плюют на шляпы  
Тем, кто летать не умеет.  
Они убегают в горы,  
Они убегают в город,  
Длинноволосые воры  
В законе варварских орд.  
Они нажираются виски,  
Свингуют и путают лица,  
Для них весь мир - Сан-Франциско,  
Что сёла им, что столицы.  
Шаман из них - каждый первый,  
Художник - каждый четвёртый.  
Пийот - их символ и вера,  
Границы и грани стёрты.  
Потеряны ориентиры,  
Их компас в свободном дрейфе.  
У всех - по четыре мира,  
При том, что утерян третий.  
Они открывают двери  
Из мира серого, блёклого  
Для всех, кто их песням верит...  
Но сами выходят в окна. 

***  
Понедельник начнётся в субботу,  
А утро - в ноль-ноль одну.  
Делать свою работу  
И тихо идти ко дну,

Мчаться, мгновенно трезвея,  
Куда-то в соседний квартал,  
Играть, раз от раза тупея,  
Всё то, что сто раз играл.  
   
А позже, во снах безумных  
Видеть гигантский винил,  
Да чувствовать пальцами струны  
Мелодий, что позабыл.  
     
А рядом блюёт и плачет  
Басист, обожравшись "колёс".  
Будильник. А это значит -  
Похмелье и вонь папирос.  
     
С балкона несёт скипидаром -  
Соседка опять не спит,  
Закончив этюдов пару  
Над новым восходом корпит.  
     
Жена басиста пьёт кофе,  
Читая Карамзина -  
Курносый опухший профиль,  
Как будто с утра пьяна.  
     
Сейчас она сядет за повесть,  
Смесь Толкина и Жене.  
Ну, как тебе бурная молодость?  
Ты счастлив? - "Да, да, вполне..."

  ***  
  Когда, наконец, умрёт последний бард, и рок-н-ролл застынет в камне, Н2SO4 зашипит удовлетворённо, проливаясь на ржавую металлическую пластинку. Эй, кто там лежит, протянув ноги! Вставайте! Время трубадуров продолжается. Ветки пронзают бетон насквозь. Арматура срастается со стеблями. Солнце спорит с неоновой лампочкой. Луна растворяется в патоке. Звёзды пульсируют матерными частушками. Вы когда-нибудь играли на электрофлейте? Славься, великая мешанина космического желудка!

***  
Город с раскалённым чревом  
Пьёт потоки мирных граждан,  
С шумом вталкивая внутрь.  
Осторожно, эти двери  
Закрываются навеки!  
Телевизор мутным оком  
Тупо светит мне в лицо,  
Угрожая кока-колой  
И батоном наслажденья  
(Чуваки, каков фрейдизм!).

 **ТРИО**  
     
    **1\. Музыкант.**  
    В уши - депрессия, слёзы - из глаз.  
    Воздух давлю без малейшего сдвига,  
    Плавится неба осенний окрас  
    В злобном оскале багряного лика.  
     
    Падать - ловить бесполезную суть,  
    Перебирание струнного света.  
    Всё превращается в ртутную муть,  
    Даже случайно пропитое лето.  
     
    Чу! Задыхается ветер в траве,  
    Клавиши хлопают слишком нелепо,  
    И вентилятор в моей голове  
    Гонит обрывки свинцового неба.  
     
    **2\. Видение**  
    У Церкви стоит блажная  
    В грязном коротком платье,  
    Молитвы сквозь брань читает  
    И бисерит перед Распятьем.  
     
    В глазах её - странные тени,  
    На пальцах - мыльная пена,  
    У ног её палое семя,  
    Сливаясь, течёт, как Сена.  
     
    Мечтанья бесплотные делят  
    Два ангела приручённых:  
    Один, как водится, белый,  
    Другой, без сомнения, чёрный.  
     
    К ногам её припадает  
    Под вечер прыщавый пьянчужка,  
    С подола росу собирает  
    И снова идёт на пирушку.  
     
    Не рада такому виденью,  
    Я пользую вина и травы.  
    Зачем мне то отраженье  
    В страницах книги лукавой?  
     
    **3\. Зазеркалье.**  
    Мне снился он, крылатый конь,  
    Над шахматным полем летящий,  
    Вихрастый видел я огонь,  
    Поющий песни в чаще.  
     
    Труба звала меня на бой  
    За гроб пожелтевших сказаний,  
    Я просыпался не собой  
    Средь облака мечтаний.  
     
    И я всегда ходил конём  
    На поле асфальтовых улиц  
    И оказался свежим пнём  
    Среди промокших куриц.

**Толкинист**

Сигаретный дым вонючий  
Коромыслом, хвост трубой,  
Зеркала мрачнее тучи...  
Это было. Не со мной.  
Не мои сжимали пальцы  
Тот захватанный стакан,  
И не падал я страдальцем  
На заблёванный диван.  
Я по степи мчался, гордо  
Восседая на коне,  
И дрожал от страха Мордор,  
Заглянув в зеницы мне!  
Меч упился орчьей крови,  
Победитель, я заснул...  
Глаз открыл - куски моркови,  
Кости и разбитый стул.

**Нистанорская лирическая**

Мы белые лебеди снов,  
бесполые ангелы странного бога,  
мы чёрные литеры слов,  
нас семь с половиной... нас много, нас много...

Испуганные воробьи,  
из тех, что играют в ужасных драконов.  
В эпоху большой нелюбви  
зачали нас в транспорте Польза с Законом.

Мы стая, но ветер нас строит в косяк,  
мы встали в позицию "свистнувший рак",  
мы все уникальны, как капли дождя -  
мы стая, мы стая... Семья.

**Искусственный бархат (Artificial Velvet)**

Детские игры в слова. Взрослые игры в рифму.  
Мальчики рядятся в принцев. Девочки метят в нимфы.

Лиловый пиджак, алый галстук. Роза брошена в зал.  
Маленький платный скандальчик, нищий и куцый финал.

Мальчики в кринолинах - ну что вы, это лишь шутка!  
Девочки из резины. Быть куклой, наверное, жутко.

Лиловый пиджак, алый галстук. Слово брошено в зал.  
Кто же тот странный мальчик, что не скривился — поймал?

***  
Я знаю много слов.  
Их тайный смысл мне ясен.  
Смотрю поверх голов,  
И вижу пустоту.  
Да, мир тупых ослов  
Воистину прекрасен!  
Амвроссочервослов,  
Воспой мою мечту.  
По улице бреду,  
Стучат мои копыта.  
Быть может, я найду  
Остатки кислых щей.  
Я чувствую узду,  
И в ней - моя защита  
От вздохов на звезду  
И от цветных огней.

***  
Шорох, шорох, листья, ветер.  
Ночер - время для влюблённых,  
Для художников, поэтов,  
Для воришек и бомжей.

**Сонет-ключ для флешмоба на diary.ru "Пятнадцать голодных поэтов"**

Сегодняшнему дню наперекор  
Вернулась в сутки из Архивов Леты  
И, озираясь, - торопливый вор, -  
Укладываю в портмоне сонеты.

В карманы сыплю эпиграмм латунь,  
За пазуху - таблички восковые...  
А Время, безучастный старый лунь  
Таращит в ночь глазищи золотые.

Смешались в сумке Запад и Восток  
Наперекор желанию поэта,  
А новых полок ряд под потолок:  
Работы от заката до рассвета!

Но всё ж ваш вор, хотя весь день и спал,  
Обогащать суму свою устал.

***  
Отринув безразличие к вещам  
Гореть в осеннем тигле, расплавляясь,  
В живое, трепетное претворяясь,  
Стихи читать домам и облакам,

Пугать прохожих слёзными мольбами  
О преклонении колен перед ручьём,  
Молиться никому и ни о чём,  
В экстазе утираясь рукавами,

Заставить губы улыбнуться дню,  
Оплакать мир, над жизнью посмеяться,  
Теней вечерних ждать и не бояться  
Луны-охотницы увидеть фото ню.

... Но по утру душой окаменеть,  
Укутаться в чешуйчатую медь

**Ночи Среднего мира**

Я не знаю, есть ли хвост  
У меня,  
Что такое "в полный рост"  
Для меня,  
Есть ли грива, есть ли рог,  
Сколько крыльев, сколько ног,  
Я лечу и хохочу,  
По небу скачу!

Это - время ткани рвать,  
Время якорь поднимать,  
Время ветер Средиземья  
Парусами собирать!

Никому не говори  
Про меня,  
Не читай и не смотри  
Про меня,  
Крылья, ноги и хвосты  
Не считай напрасно ты,  
Плакать больше не могу,  
Радугой бегу!

Это - время в бубен бить,  
Время спорить и любить,  
Этой ночью Средиземье  
Будет снова брагу пить!

Прочитай по облакам  
Мой ответ,  
Не цитируй дуракам  
Мой сонет.  
На бегу и на лету  
Я не помню и не жду:  
Кто за мною, тот со мной,  
Ветер за спиной.

Здравствуй, время хрусталя!  
Пой, осенняя земля!  
Жаждут ночи Средиземья  
Эля! Эля, ...ля! 

***  
Я живу в одиноком доме  
На вершине Великой Фудзи  
Я дрессирую улиток и облака  
А пьяный весёлый дервиш  
Поёт про Святого Франциска  
Он едет на сером пони  
Куда-то в звёздную даль  
И тихий спустится вечер  
И дрогнет свеча в ладони  
И ветер откроет книгу  
И будет читать сонеты...  
.......................................  
Так мой одинокий дом  
Украсится шёпотом ветра  
Листающего страницы  
Поющего про любовь

**Спор о ритме и размерах**

Мудрый Дракон нараспев читает летопись лет,  
и переводчик, кусая пальцы, ловит малое У,  
просветлённый, пишет доклад о причинах танца планет,  
не думая о награде - чего ему ждать ещё?

Дети пяльцев и пальцев, сражаясь на иглах, сбегают с земли в зефир,  
месяц трогают за рога, швыряют пригоршни звёзд,  
неумышленно засоряют эфир, берут комету за хвост:  
если попала шлея, зачем же ждать ещё?

У холмов есть глаза, у колодцев нет дна, в бездне много знакомых лиц,  
это знает каждый флейтист, знает самый худой творец.  
Есть много вещей, теснее дворцов, опасней, чем белый лист.  
Если нити на пальцах и на языке - чего нам ждать ещё?

Зеркала улыбаются бронзой рам, зеркала не дают теней,  
кружение сонных мух, кружение призрачных пар...  
Этот список можно продолжать до скончания дней,  
но нам принесли вина из ручья - стоит ли ждать ещё?

Распорядок дыханья, прочитанный вспять, даёт интересный эффект,  
и считающий метр и ритм начинает мылить петлю,  
ибо если рукопись перед ним - стих,  
то чего ему ждать ещё? 

***  
Лист белый. Зачем ты упал со стола?  
Ужели тебе неспокойно лежалось?  
Наверное, ветра неловкая шалость.  
Лист белый, зачем ты упал со стола?

**Гости**

Паутина слов и мыслей  
связывает руки,  
горло стискивает,  
склеивает ступни с равнинами, ресницы - с лесом,  
заставляя сердце  
биться там, где оно родилось.  
Луна и Марс - не заграница,  
заграница - брамфатура Н., куда не пускает сердце -  
у него здесь, на Земле, важное дело: согреться.

С заходом солнца придут чужие фантазии,  
Сядут пить чай с коньяком,  
Стрелять глазами - пока только глазами,  
Выяснять свои запутанные отношения.  
Сапоги положат на стол, носки разбросают по комнате,  
Кто-то займётся любовью в углу, -  
Смотри и записывай, это модно, -  
Кто-то начнёт метать ножи,  
Девочки поджарят рыбу и наварят борща.  
Не забудь написать, что они принадлежат не тебе,  
На табличке над собственной дверью,  
На табличке на лбу, пускай знают все.  
А ты смотришь и видишь: не чужие, свои.  
Не забудь написать, что они принадлежат не тебе,  
А Господу Богу  
И ещё - совсем немного - судьбе и экологической ситуации.

***<  


Жизнь сто девятым поклоном Будде всех лицедеев  
Замирает под колокол старых дворянских утех.  
Смех?  
Выметает асфальт бородой Трушаков-Берендеев;  
В алгоритме, приятном для всех,  
Зарождается полночь, а полдень, усталый и гулкий,  
Призывает к молчанью ягнят, и козлят, и волков.  
Не меняя замков,  
Пеплом давится небо над каплей расплавленной ртути.  
Нет ни Сил, ни подсил, нет ни люди, ни чуди -  
Сто девятый поклон Будде  
Всех Обезьяньих забав.  
Прямо лбом - в шёпот трав...

**Бездна сытых глаз**

Скорее, прочь из-за кулис. Твой выход, зритель ждёт!  
А в зале - бездна сытых глаз, и бес её проймёт...  
Всех прочь, и двери на засов - иль кодовый замок,  
А код забыть, чтобы никто проникнуть внутрь не смог.

Ни амулет, ни хитрый ключ её чтоб не открыл,  
На дверь - броня, чтоб плазмы луч гудящий не пробил...  
Увы, нельзя: вся жизнь - игра, и лишь во сне - покой,  
И нет засова, нет замка, и двери нет такой.

А снег - в лицо, а снег - в глаза. Сочится кровью рот.  
Эй, попрыгунья-стрекоза! Спляши-ка нам фокстрот!  
Не хнычь - небось уж не впервой спасать постылый мир  
Своей посредственной игрой, в плаще заплат и дыр.

Холодный взгляд бессчётных глаз, петлёй на шее - страх,  
Нелепой сывороткой фраз молитва на устах:  
Внемли, Небесный Господин, страданиям моим  
И проведи через майдан, а также сквозь Грандстрим!

**Эпитафия**

Влюблялся в книги, как в прекрасных дам,  
Писал стихи, плохие, но навалом,  
С ехидцею подмигивал годам,  
Пультом насиловал телеканалы,  
Гитару гладил по крутым бокам,  
По принужденью выезжал на дачу.  
Назло всем умникам и дуракам  
Он прожил так. Он не хотел иначе.

***  
Ни радости, ни злости.  
Невиданная спесь!  
Ни кожею на кости,  
Ни волком в синий лес.

Чернильницу - об стену,  
В помойный бак - жабо...  
\- "Ах, просто по Верлену!"  
\- Нет! Чисто под Рембо!

**Было**

Раньше было, для кого петь,  
раньше было, для кого жить,  
с кем бродить, и плыть, и лететь,  
для кого кисет кроить-шить.

Было время у костра пить  
чай, и водку, и настой трав.  
Раньше, раньше надо было любить!  
Раньше... раньше... ах, как ты прав!

Раньше было много дорог,  
больше солнца, ветра, огня.  
Пыль гоняло много пар ног,  
а теперь... так мало меня.

***  
Я одинок в толпе людей.  
От ветра уши леденеют.  
Уже десятую неделю  
За мной охотится злодей.  
Ему плевать на мокрый снег,  
Плевать на ветер и на холод,  
На шум толпы, на жажду, голод -  
Слюны достанется для всех.  
Меня же мучит свет луны,  
И солнца свет, и жажда мести,  
Изжога от сосисок в тесте,  
И невозможность тишины,  
И застарелый геморрой,  
И снег за воротом дублёнки...  
"Постойте! Вы - фантаст Печёнкин?"  
"Ах, что вы! Я - его герой..."

***  
Сказали бы раньше, что эта дорога  
Меня приведёт к Океану Смерти,  
Я б ни за что не свернула обратно:  
Только вперёд вело меня сердце.

Океан на проверку оказался рекою,  
Узкой и мелкой, вялотекучей,  
Только вода её так смердела,  
Что на глазах выступали слёзы.

Это осталось в недавнем прошлом,  
Даже запах ужасный забылся.  
Я же с тех пор доверяю сердцу  
И ни хера я не верю слухам.

***  
О, штампы романтиков: кисти рябин,  
Кинжалы, камзолы, щиты,  
О, вздохи пастушек с медовых долин,  
Балконы, перила, мосты!

Все ели мохнаты, все ивы в грустях,  
Луга же всегда зелены,  
И если что реет - то именно стяг  
Далёкой и славной страны.

И сорванный голос поёт мимо нот  
Всё те же тасуя слова,  
Как сальные карты из старых колод  
Тасует от скуки братва.

"Ах, Франция гибнет в огне и в дыму!" -  
Вскричал кареглазый король,  
Конечно, чело погрузилось во тьму,  
Конечно же, в голосе боль.

"Бесчестно скрываться в чужой стороне  
С бокалом плохого вина!  
Весь берег Балтийский не надобен мне,  
Полония мне не нужна!"

А дальше лошадки, погоня и пыль,  
На сером - карминная кровь,  
И травка - да к чёрту, пусть будет ковыль,  
И не забывайте любовь.

Всё пела девица ни в лад, ни впопад  
Про кровь и любовь короля,  
От воплей тех солнце бежало в закат  
И тихо стонала земля.

На пятом куплете про вражий кинжал  
Повесился в ванной сосед,  
А кот, хоть и было добытого жаль,  
Под кустик стравил свой обед.

Явился девице Чайковского дух,  
Ругался и долго стыдил  
В течение часа, а может быть, двух  
И карою страшной грозил.

А в славной столице французской земли,  
Рассевшись на крышках гробов,  
Хихикали призрачные короли  
И пели частушки про кровь -  
И любовь. 

**Личная жизнь простого поэта**

Что известно о жизни личной  
Вон того, что в ряду портретов?  
\- В магазин ходил за "Столичной",  
Чуть не сел - за "то" и за "это".

\- А когда? И с кем? И по сколько?  
И по чём - тоже бы сказали!  
\- Говорят, он с этими только...  
\- Нет, ещё и с теми. Но мало.

\- А ещё, говорят, было...  
\- А ещё он писал, помню...  
\- А ещё, говорят, трипер.  
От него, родимый, и помер...

Встал портрет, отряхнул раму.  
Гладят руки эфес шпаги.  
\- Кто сказал: я имел маму?!  
Кто сказал: я не пил браги?!!!

Я писал, всё что есть, как пИсал,  
Потому что не было мочи.  
Не хранил ни колец, ни писем,  
Верил дню, доверял ночи.

Я любил - и страдал, и плакал,  
Не давали - писал прозу,  
А давали - брал и не вякал:  
В танцах нет запрещённой позы.

И лились стихи, словно вина,  
Авторучка ломалась в пальцах,  
И в грехе мы были невинны,  
Как пастушки в забытых пяльцах.

Я платил цветами и кровью.  
Перстни - да, дарил. Но за песни.  
Дверь разбил, да, увы, помню.  
И ещё разломал кресло.

А гляделось таким прочным!  
Было жарко, нас было двое...  
Или трое... Жасмин, ночка...  
Оказалось - труха трухою.

Я - любил. Я сливался с морем,  
С дымом, с радугой над лесами.  
Я сливался с тоской и горем.  
С такелажем и парусами.

Породил несколько дочек,  
Пять томов стихов между делом,  
Розу синюю как-то ночью  
Подарил чёрной жабе в белом,

Завещал кому-то именье -  
А кому, хоть убей, не помню.  
Впрочем, гложут меня сомненья:  
Завещать не успел я. Помер.

Вот такая весёлая повесть.  
Может, вам придётся по нраву...  
Что сказали? Пропил совесть?  
Это мысль. Может быть, вы правы.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо всем, кто осилил это до конца. Можно, я возьму у вас автограф? :)


End file.
